The present invention relates to image sensors and, more particularly, to imaging devices with arrays of image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor and a single corresponding lens. Some electronic devices use arrays of image sensors and corresponding lenses to gather image data. This type of system may be used to minimize camera thickness, extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and otherwise improve sensor performance. Efficient use of multiple sensors poses challenges. For example, care must be taken when controlling the sensors and laying out the circuitry on an image sensor die.
It would be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems based on image sensor arrays and improved control circuitry for image sensor arrays.